Quest:A Favor from Cougar
Objectives Advance from a Novice to a Ninja. Summary :''' "Excuse me. H-hello?" '''Cougar: ".... How did you do that?" :''' "Do what? I didn't do anything. I don't think..." '''Cougar: "H-how are you able to see me? I'm supposed to be invisible to the naked eye... Ah, now I get it. Wildcat Joe must have sent you to kill me! I won't fall for your tricks! Die!" :''' "W-wait! I-I don't even know who Wildcat Joe is! Calm down, there's no need to get violent!" '''Cougar: "What...? How did you dodge all of my attacks? You've got some talent, I'll give you that." :''' "... I came here hoping to change my job to a Ninja." '''Cougar: "... Oh. Is that all? Hmm, you've got great potential, but I can't help you now. I've got too many enemies and I can't let my guard down for even a second. That Wildcat Joe is completely ruthless! He could strike at any time! He'll do anything to achieve victory over his enemies! Wait, wait, I just thought of something. Maybe you can help me out. Do what I ask and I'll teach you a few of my skills if you really want to be a Ninja." Sure. Cougar: "Great! Now, I wanted to ask Wildcat Joe if he'd agree to a temporary truce. I'm aware that both of us are out of weapons, so we should get well-equipped first. Please take this letter and deliver it to Wildcat Joe in Einbroch. He's a master of disguise, so keep a careful eye out for him. Ah, and look for him in a high place. Yeah, Wildcat Joe always did have a thing for hiding in high places. Anyway, after you give him the letter, come back and let me know his answer." Notes *Akagi in Alberta (30,63) will warp Job Level 10 Novices to Amatsu for free. Note that the location in Amatsu that he warps to appears to be random and does include an unwalkable area at (178,167). If stuck in this location, re-logging will fix the problem. *Koori (Ninja Guide) at the Royal Criatura Academy's second floor will also teleport Novices to Amatsu for free. Rewards *Job change to Ninja *1 Asura2 Progress "Even if this task isn't that urgent, please hurry over to Einbroch and deliver my letter to Wildcat Joe. Remember, the mission is everything." Completion "Ah, you're back with everything that I need. You've come earlier than expected, eh? Great. As promised, I'll turn you into a Ninja. Let me formally introduce myself. I am High Ninja Cougar of the Touga Ninja Corps and I'm in charge of the search party to find Sir Kazma. Sir Kazma is the chief of my village, but he's run away. This has resulted in an internal conflict within the Ninja Corps. Things are pretty unstable right now... I initially didn't want to accept you as a Ninja because of this complicated situation. However, you've proven that you're truly worthy of joining the Ninja ranks. According to this letter, even Wildcat Joe thinks highly of you. Just remember that, as a Ninja, your mission is your highest priority. But don't let mission objectives supersede your conscience. 'Secrecy above all else.' To keep our secrets in the shadows, you can only buy or sell Ninja weapons with authorized dealers. Please keep that in mind. As of today, you are now a proud member of the Touga Ninja Corps. Be as agile as the wind and as quiet as the falling shadows. And this Asura is yours. Use it proudly on your missions as a Ninja!" External Links *iRO Wiki *Divine Pride A Favor from Cougar A Favor from Cougar